thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Welch Vineyard
Background Information Welch Vineyard is an odd-ball who likes to live life on the edge, whilst traveling through different dimensions. She uses the Eye of Truth to try to jump from one dimension to the next, although sometimes it gives her unexpected results. She is known to be a unparalleled inventor, as well as a master potions maker (although, she will make love potions to try to make any man drool at her feet). Her background is a mystery shrouded in a shifty past, and tries to keep her past a secret as best she could. She loves to eat Chocolate Bananas... Arc 3 First Entry Welch Vineyard is traveling through the vortex, passing by different dimensions with the use of her Eye of Truth, and it starts to malfunction. A force more powerful than her contraption forces her to land on Iriphos, more specifically, on Mac Anu. But upon entry, she crushed her Eye of Truth to pieces, and thus, cannnot be fixed. This means that there will be no way for her to make it out of this dimension! She looks around, wondering where she is. She is rudely introduced by Trixie and Raine Sage's fairy, although Raine Sage was a little more polite than the others. Welch introduces herself to the group, and conceals yet more of herself when Raine arises the question of where she came from. They are suddenly visited by a fake Judai as well as a hulking jackal (Nasus). Personality Welch is very quirky, ecstatic, stubborn, and flirtatious. She will often seek single men due to her obsession with love. She is strange in every way, and getting along with her will be a snap if you don't press her buttons. Powers/Items Handy Stick - A reachable, destructive hand. Welch's weapon of choice. Broken Eye of Truth - A device that originally let her travel through different dimensions, but is now broken. Blackberries - Restore MP; 2 in possession Blueberries - Restore HP; 2 in possession =Special Arts= Slap : Cost - ''6 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch slaps the enemy with a unrelenting force; good combo maker '''Flick' : Cost - ''6 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch flicks an enemy; can knockback smaller enemies '''Left Hand Rule' : Cost - ''10 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch lifts the enemy off the ground and slams back down hard. '''Spinning Finger' : Cost - ''10 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch spins her hand around dazing an enemy. '''Distraction' : Cost - ''12 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch points to the sky making enemies look the other way. '''Iron Fist' : Cost - ''16 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch reaches back and punches the enemy, knocking them back. '''Slappity Slap' : Cost - ''28 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch reaches out and slaps the enemy 8-10 times. '''Mithril Fist' : ''Cost - ''28 MP : ''Effect - ''Welch powers up her hand then slams it into the ground damaging all enemies closeby. Nibelungaling! : ''Cost - ''55 MP : Category:Star Ocean Category:Female Category:Dai-Gilgamesh Category:Game Category:Character